1. Field
This application relates generally to engine nacelles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A nacelle is a casing or housing that holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are often coupled to an underside of a wing, for example, by a pylon. At present, nacelles are typically made from several pieces or cowlings which meet at lines, seams, or junctures referred to as splits. Nacelle splits introduce perturbations to air passing over the nacelle and such perturbations can increase drag forces on other surfaces of the aircraft, e.g., a wing disposed above the nacelle. Thus, providing a nacelle that minimizes drag forces on the aircraft remains a significant challenge in aeronautical engineering applications.